


Good Boy

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: “You ever been fucked in a public bathroom before?” Josh growled, biting down on his neck, quick to dominate the man.





	Good Boy

His body pushed against Josh’s, hips against hips and chests pressed flush as they danced. They were both hot, Josh could feel the heat radiating off of him every time he was close.  
The nightclub was was loud and the music hummed through Josh’s body as the stranger ran his fingers down Josh’s chest, pushing his hips close. He was smirking and Josh wanted to kiss him as he leant in.

“Follow me-” he whispered, his lips brushing against Josh’s ear. He quickly turned and walked away, hips swaying as he wove his way through the crowd of dancers and Josh mindlessly followed, completely under the stranger’s spell. He entered the men’s bathroom, Josh not far behind when he turned to look at him.  
There were a few other men in there, people coming and going but Josh didn’t care about them, he was too excited and nervous and he couldn’t take his eyes off the man. 

“I’ve seen you,” the dark haired man smirked, his dark eyes sweeping over Josh’s body before meeting his eyes again. “I feel your eyes, they’re all over me…” He said, opening an empty cubicle with his foot as he stepped back into it, pressing his back against the wall and raising his arms over his head. “Don’t be shy, take control of me-”

Something inside of Josh pushed his body forward. He used one hand to lock the cubicle door before holding the stranger’s hands where they were above his head, pinning him further into the wall, his body tightly pressed against his.  
“You ever been fucked in a public bathroom before?” Josh growled, biting down on his neck, quick to dominate the man.  
“No-” he answered and the fact that he was the one that lead Josh into this made Josh doubt that but he wasn’t one to judge. The man was right, Josh had been watching him all night; watching him dance and sip his cocktails like a damn princess, shaking his hips and pouting his lips. He was performing for Josh and now Josh had him, pinned against the dirty cubicle in the nightclub’s toilets. 

Josh slipped his knee up between his legs and it was an instant reaction as the man’s hips twitched. Josh continued sucking his neck, biting down hard and he could feel the vibrations in his throat. “What’s your name?” Josh stood up to look at him, his eyes hooded and mouth slack. Josh could already see two bruises forming on his neck.  
“Tyler,” he whimpered, “what’s yours?”  
“Josh.”  
Tyler arched his back, pushing against Josh’s body as he rubbed himself against his thigh. “I like that name,” Tyler said before biting his lip, a smile behind his eyes. 

Josh’s hands slipped down to unbutton Tyler’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs quickly. His arms remained pinned above his head, even though Josh had let go and Josh couldn’t help the whispered “good boy” that fell from his lips. Tyler hummed and his hips twitched. He obviously like that, so Josh continued. “You gonna be a good boy Tyler?”

Tyler quickly nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and closing his eyes. “Even if I touch you?” Josh whispered, gripping hold of his hard cock through the material of his boxers. Tyler’s hips bucked forward, a tiny whimper escaping his lips as he nodded desperately. “Im gonna fuck you so good,” Josh mumbled, not caring who heard on the outside. 

He took his hand off of Tyler’s cock and placed both hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down so he was sitting on top of the toilet seat. Tyler got the message as he quickly had Josh’s jeans open and pulled down before taking his cock into his mouth in one smooth move. 

Josh let out a long hum as Tyler sunk down on him, swallowing and teasing with his tongue. He was good and Josh could tell that he was well practised. “Fuck, that’s good,” he breathed, his hips twitching as Tyler swallowed around him. “You’re so good, Tyler.”

Josh soon had to pull Tyler off, worried that he would come too soon. He dragged him up by his shirt turning him around and pushing his boxers down with his jeans so they pooled at his feet, completely exposing him.Josh bit his lip as he took it all in. Tyler stood with his flat palms against the wall behind the toilet, his body bent over a little, just enough for Josh to get an eyeful of his ass. 

Josh ran his palm over the skin, running it down from his lower back all the way over his ass and down his thigh. He heard Tyler’s breath hitch and he wanted to fuck him so bad. He hurriedly pulled out the condom he kept in his pocket and rolled it on before spitting in his hand and slicking himself up. 

Josh sucked two fingers into his mouth and without warning, entered Tyler with both of them, whispering a low, “good boy” as he went. Tyler sucked in a sharp breath, his muscles tensing around Josh’s fingers. “Good boy,” Josh repeated, leaning over him to bite his shoulder. “Look at you,” he murmured, “bent over a toilet in a nightclub, waiting to be fucked.”Tyler whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut, his body pushing back onto Josh’s hand. He looked desperate, needy and Josh couldn’t help but think that he looked beautiful like this. 

“Please?” He breathed, rocking himself back and fourth on Josh’s fingers as he buried his face in the crock of his elbow. Josh didn’t need asking twice as he quickly pulled out and lined himself up. He entered Tyler slowly, pushing the whole way in until he bottomed out, sucking in deep breaths and trying not come on the first thrust. “Fuck,” Tyler whispered, “you’re so big, so good-”  
Josh didn’t wait for Tyler to adjust as he pulled out, almost fully before snapping his hips forward and thrusting back into him. Tyler hummed and Josh whimpered. He was so tight, so hot and everything felt so dirty. Josh set a brutal pace, fucking into Tyler hard and fast, drowning in his body and chasing the pleasure. It felt so good and Tyler was meeting every thrust, pushing back against Josh, his hips thrusting back and fourth as Josh’s did. 

“You’re so good,” Josh said, unsure of how loud he was being, “so good, Tyler, fuck…”  
“I’m going to come-” Tyler warned, his hand disappearing between his legs. Josh couldn’t see at this angle but he knew Tyler was stroking himself, he was close, Josh could feel it. He reached around to push Tyler’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Tyler came after a few seconds, his muscles flexing around Josh, pushing him over too. Josh bit down on Tyler’s shoulder as he let himself lose himself in his release.  
Tyler moved first, straightening up with a small groan so Josh pulled out with a small hum. He didn’t really know what to do so he watched Tyler pull his jeans up as he disposed of the condom before doing the same. They made eye contact and Josh swept his eyes over Tyler’s neck and all the love bites he had left. 

“After you-” Tyler smirked, gesturing towards the cubicle door and snapping Josh out of his trance. He quickly turned to open the door, suddenly embarrassed but only seeing only one man at the sink, washing his hands. He threw them both a look as they walked out of cubicle before leaving. “Don’t worry about him, this happens all the time here,” Tyler said before quickly adding, “I’ve never done it though, just heard it.” 

Josh nodded and lightly laughed as Tyler asked, “do you want my number?”  
“Yeah,” Josh smiled, handing Tyler his phone. He watched as Tyler entered his number before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
“See you again soon Josh,” he said as he stepped towards the door. Josh watched him leave before looking down at his phone. A small laugh escaped him as saw Tyler’s phone number, saved under the name ‘Good Boy’ with the heart eyed emoji. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, wondering how long he could hold off before calling him.


End file.
